Make Me Wanna Die
by Xaphrin
Summary: Sequel to Honeythief: As Raven and Robin adjust to their new lives, trials and tribulations threaten to tear them apart. Especially one pink haired disaster, and an ancient unclaimed male who is determined to have Raven.
1. Prologue

**Make Me Wanna Die  
**A Honeythief Sequel

Prologue

"Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better, when the sun goes down."  
- _Make Me Wanna Die, _Pretty Reckless

)O(

"You are making me nervous!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Robin's voice crackled over the communicator. The streets seemed to speed like gray waters beneath her as she flew between the buildings. Robin's motorcycle was a blur of red, staining the darkness below, and a gray line was starting to appear over the tops of the buildings. If Raven was honest with herself, she would say she was beginning to feel warm. Good thing she was good at lying. "I can tell."

"We've got five minutes until the sun breaks the horizon." She heard the snap of irritated teeth, and the loud hum as his engine worked to keep up with her. "Raven, I will personally turn you over my knee and spank you if you are not in our room in three."

"Ha!" Raven snorted and rose above the rooftops, out of sight range. Anything he could do to rub him the wrong way. "You'd like that too much."

"Dude! TMI!" Beast Boy made a gagging noise. "There are things I just don't want to know and that is one of them."

Raven chuckled. "Sorry, Beast Boy." She felt a grin spread across her lips as a streak of evil slipped through her. "Do you want to know what blood-"

"Raven! Seriously! Bleh. You're gonna make me throw up."

"This is not the time for joking." Raven thought she heard Robin's teeth grind together over the communicator. "Four minutes!"

"Jeez." Raven rolled her eyes again, seeing the edge of the bay smoothing the rough edges of the city. Out of the waters rose Titan Tower, looking sleepy in the early dawn. Lights from passing barges twinkled against its smooth windows, winking at her. "Look, we're three minutes away, and everything will be fine."

"Everything will not be fine if I have to-"

"Robin, seriously, dude." Cyborg's cool, irritated voice broke their banter and Raven smiled. "If we have to listen to you talk about spanking one more time, I might throw you two in the bay and save both ya'll the trouble."

Robin gave an irritated snort. "I was going to say 'mend your burns', but whatever you want to think."

Raven broke through the building lines, dipping low over the unusually calm surface of the bay. She let her fingers run through the cool, morning waters and sighed. Her heart seemed to tighten at the thought that she would never again see the beautiful waters light up like sapphires. She would never see the beautiful reds and oranges of a sunrise or sunset, never spend another afternoon in at the park. There was so much that was yanked from her life a month ago.

"Raven! Two minutes!"

She rolled her eyes and turned off the communicator, shutting his nagging up. That was the last thing she needed right now. Right not, she wanted to pretend she could enjoy the first few rays of morning. Gray faded to gold and fragments of fresh, new sun spilled over the edge of buildings.

There was a split second of peace entering her veins, like a runner's high. The pain seemed to fuel her rebellion, and her stomach turned in delight. And then reality took hold. There was the burning, and the sweet, delightful high was immediately replaced by fire. Raven hissed out a curse, barely hearing Robin's angry shouts from the world below, and she fought against the pain that struck her eyes. Her hands started to tremble with agony.

Damnit. Too long. If she didn't move now, she wouldn't make it inside. Raven mustered the last bit of strength she had and phased through the side of the building, tumbling head over heels across the floor, stopping somewhere in the middle of the room. There was a moment of stillness as her breath caught in her chest, and she coughed out a few, thick cries of pain. She curled up into a ball, clutching her hands against her stomach. Her fingers had caught some direct rays and the skin was already blistering.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Raven's door flew open, and in the blue lights of the hallway, she could see Robin's silhouette seething with rage. He slammed the door and walked over to her shaking body, crouching low next to her. He growled before grabbing "after-sun aloe" and rubbing it onto her skin, trying to heal it quicker. "Damnit, Raven. You can't keep playing these games! This is the second time this week you were playing with fire, _literally. _You could have been seriously hurt! What would have happened if you were? Raven, are you even listening to me?"

"No." She glared up at him, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. His fingers smoothed over a particularly sore burn and she winced. He pretended not to notice, but his lips twitched in a shadow of guilt. Raven pushed at his arms, trying to get him off her. "I'm sorry, but I can't hear you over your bitching."

"You know, sometimes I think you really do deserve to be spanked." Robin yanked her cloak off her and glared. She shivered as her overheated skin met the cool air of the room and his gaze softened. His fingers threaded in her hair, brushing away the sweat soaked locks from her forehead. Minutes of silence passed slowly, broken only by Raven's irregular panting. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." She rolled onto her back, wincing with the movement, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She stared at the blankness of her ceiling, knowing that outside the world was waking and she was unable to touch it or even see it. Robin had done everything he could think of to outfit their room with sun-blocking _anything, _trying to protect her. Her windows were painted black and thick curtains were always pulled tight. Raven hadn't seen real sun in weeks. "Ugh. I just need to go to sleep. I'll be fine in a little bit." She fumbled for the edge of her bed, trying to pull the covers over her head, but Robin grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Rae. Get up." He pulled at her gently. "We've got things to do."

"Things to do?" She glared, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. "Like _what_? It's seven o'clock in the morning and everyone else is going back to bed, why can't we?"

Robin snorted. "Because I need to spank you for not listening to me. Now, get up."

"You're impossible." Raven rolled her eyes and continued to fumble with the edge of the covers. She managed to pull herself into bed, but the comforter still eluded her. Whatever. She pulled a pillow over her head and sighed. "_I'm _going back to bed. Wake me up in a few hours, Mister Morning."

"Rachel Roth." His stern voice made her peek one eye out from the edge of the pillow. His lips were trembling with unspoken anger. Of course, he was mad, and she didn't blame him. But sometimes she just needed that thrill. Both from the sun, and pushing his buttons. "You will get up and look at me right now."

Raven snapped her teeth at her mate and sat up, throwing the pillow at him. She fought the urge to shove at his shoulders, sometimes she really wondered about her decision to mate with him. "_What_?"

"You _cannot_ keep doing this."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing the aloe from his hands. "I'm _fine_."

"No! You aren't!" He grabbed her blistered wrist and held it in front of her face. The skin was raw and red and burned under his touch. Raven held back a cry of pain as his fingers moved over the wound. "Look at this! This is what happens to you if you touch sun, and _this _is not okay." He glared into her eyes and Raven tried desperately to avoid his accusing stare. "And this isn't the first time either! You did this three days ago too. What do you want? What are you trying to prove?"

She didn't blame him, she couldn't. But there was some dark spot that took hold of her heart, twisting everything she had ever held dear, and stealing it from her grasp. For nearly a month, Raven had managed to keep her emotions hidden under the surface, managed to keep her feelings away from their relationship. But he had struck that nerve and everything seemed to pour out at once. "That I'm still human! That there is some part of me left that is normal. That I won't have to live forever in this coffin, waiting for the sun to go down because it could kill me!" Raven felt the tears start at the corners of her eyes before she could stop them, and she looked away. "I just want to see the sun again. I want to do all the things you _can _do."

"Raven..." Robin's voice was barely a whisper and he pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against her forehead. "Raven... Baby, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault." Raven pushed at his shoulders, looking up at him. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't blame you, really I don't... I just... _miss_ things. Like sun." She forced a weak smile. "And don't call me 'Baby' ever again. Or I will castrate you."

Robin laughed. "So you've told before." He paused and pressed his lips to her forehead. "We'll give Ester a call and see if she had any thoughts, okay? This can't be your life forever... we'll fix it, I promise." Raven didn't want to tell him that she had no idea _how _they were going to fix it. She had tried her _damndest _to fix Robin, and look where it left them? With wound neither of them knew how to heal.

There was another long pause as he pulled the hair off her neck, playing with the deep purple strands. "Come on, Rae, we're both pretty tired. Let's just go back to bed for a little longer." His hands smoothed down her back, moving to rest on her behind. "And maybe sleep a little too."

Raven gave a breathy laugh and they both fell into bed.

)O(

Bruce Wayne stared at his telephone wondering if he should make the phone call. He knew Robin would be up, maybe even Cyborg or Starfire. But Raven... he wasn't sure, and she was the one he needed to be concerned with. This had everything to do with her. Bruce watched the sun move slowly across the sky, trying to decide what the best way would be to break the news. He sighed and picked up the phone, they had to know, regardless.

)O(

"Hey."

Raven had been resting on her stomach, arms folded under her head. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion, something that came easily to her during the daytime hours,but she managed to turn and look at her mate. He was staring off at the far wall, looking as if his mind was somewhere else. That was unusual, as he was normally glaring at her, trying to tell her how to protect herself. Whatever. Raven yawned and pulled the covers over her bare shoulders. "What?"

"I was thinking..." Robin fidgeted for a moment. "Well... we've already promised ourselves to each other... I thought..." Robin cleared his throat and Raven sat up, knowing exactly where this conversation was going, and she did _not _like it one bit. Her heart fell into her stomach and she pretended to be looking for her clothes, just to avoid his eyes. "I thought maybe we could make this whole thing official."

"Oh?" Raven tried to hide her nervous laughter, but it echoed like a blaring alarm in the room. "And how is that?"

Robin, finally getting the hint, sighed and let his head fall back against the headboard. "_Raven_. Every time I try to have this conversation with you, you freak out. Just calm down and listen to me sometimes."

"How am I supposed to calm down when you keep talking the 'M' word?" Raven found what she was looking for and shimmied into her clothes.

"We might as already be married." Raven cringed a little at the sound of the word, but Robin just rolled his eyes and reached over to the nightstand. He rummaged around in the drawers for a few moments. "I'm not trying to change anything between us, I promise." Raven rolled her eyes and he sighed again. "At least wear the ring I bought you, we don't even have to have a ceremony. Just... wear it." He pulled out a small black box and tossed it to her, knowing she would catch it out of habit. "Please?"

Raven looked from him to the box in her hand and sighed. Feminine curiosity made her wonder exactly _what _the ring looked like, but she knew better than to look. That would have just added fuel to the fire. Every other day he started with the same nagging conversation, and every other day she gave him the same response. One would think that he'd listen to her sometimes. "Robin. One thing at a time." She handed the box back to him. "Let's adjust to this life first and then take it from there."

"Fine." Robin put the box back in the nightstand and turned the lamp off, trying to hide his disappointment. But, his lips still turned down in a frown, like a child that had been denied a treat. "Come on, Raven. Let's just go back to bed. I best you're tired"

She smiled slightly and crawled onto the bed, straddling his hips. "Will we actually sleep this time?"

"Maybe..." Robin's pout faded and Raven kissed him as he rested his hands on her hips. He looked up at her, eyes searching her own. "I love you, Rachel Roth."

"Good." She kissed him again, feeling the smile form before she could stop it. "This would really suck if it was one-sided." Raven leaned down to kiss him again, but her motions were cut off as a blaring alarm ripped through the silence of the room. Raven groaned and crawled off her mate, who was cursing under his breath. "Clearly sleep won't be an option for you." He gave her an apologetic look and crawled out of bed, getting dressed.

"I'm sorry, Raven." He grabbed her hands, kissing her deeply. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay? Stay safe. And no more trips into the sun." He glared at her, frowning. "I promised we'll talk to Ester when we get a chance. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"Will you just _go _already. Jeez." Raven pushed him out of the room. "You've got Titan duties to attend to." He waved her good-bye and headed out the door. Raven wished she could go with him, but they had yet to equip the rest of the tower with the same precautions as her room. Raven stretched out on her bed, yawning. Something seemed off... she looked down at her left hand, and there was a sapphire the size of a quarter, staring her in the face. That bastard must have put it on her hand before she left.

)O(

Robin tried not to think about the beating he was going to get from sneaking the ring on her finger, but it was hard. His mate had a temper on her. When he entered the living room, Starfire and Cyborg were sitting in front of the computer, staring at the screen. Beast Boy was probably dead to the world at this point, they _did _have a long night. There was a moment of silence as his two teammates turned around and looked at him. Robin was about to call a greeting, but he saw his benefactor's face staring at him, and Robin's stomach dropped.

"Oh no."

)O(

_So... um... there it is! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story. I have good news and bad news. The good news: I have the story line mapped out at this point. The bad news: I'm pretty sure this thing is going to be epic. Grrrreat. When I posted the preview, some one told me that he or she hoped I didn't mess "Honeythief" up. I hope I don't either._

_That being said, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd hate to muck anything up. :)_

_With Love Always: Xaph!_


	2. Chapter One

**Make Me Wanna Die  
**_Chapter One  
_"I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night"

- _Make Me Wanna Die, _Pretty Reckless

)O(

Robin tried not to swear as he stared into his benefactor's stern face. Only now. When things were getting _iffy_ (to say the least) between him and Raven, that was the time Jinx decided to make her grand appearance again. He sighed and fell back onto the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. A muscle ticked in his jaw, but there was no other indication of the intensity of his anger. "When?"

"Last night." Bruce didn't even try to play dumb, and Robin was mildly appreciative of the gesture. The last thing he needed was to skirt around the truth with this. Jinx was a hazard to the society, and to his and Raven's relationship, so she needed to be taken care of as quickly as possible. "She escaped Arkham witch a cracked sternum... which is no mere feat."

Robin raised an eyebrow, feeling his jaw tick again. "Do you always praise wanted criminals?"

Bruce glared, but chose not to respond to his attitude. "We suspect she had some kind of help. And since Gizmo is in Jump City Penitentiary..." His words fell off and he looked down at some papers in his hands, clearing his throat before he glanced back at Robin. "Do you know of anyone that would help her?"

Robin didn't have to be a talented detective to catch the inflection. He raised an eyebrow. "You mean anyone of _my kind_?" He glared at the screen, still frowning. Of all the things his benefactor could have insinuated, that was the worst. Like _being _what he was wasn't enough, he had to accuse him of _that. _"In case you don't remember, Raven and I aren't exactly big into the whole blood-sucking social scene."

"I didn't mean it like that, Dick."

"You did." Robin snapped, ignoring the guilty look on Bruce's face. "I know we're freaks of nature, trust me I _know_, but you're not helping." Bruce frowned, but said nothing else. "Thanks for the update, Bruce. I'll keep an eye out for her and let you know if anything comes up."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Robin turned off the screen before he could speak. His friends shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Bruce's news. Robin knew he was a ticking time bomb, and they knew it too. One wrong word, one wrong statement, and he would fly off the handle in an explosion of accusations and curses. This was _bad_. On so many levels.

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but Robin held up his hand. She frowned and snapped her mouth shut. He looked up at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, guys but… not right now, I need to…" He paused and tried to collect his thoughts into one cohesive sentence that didn't contain any expletives. "I'm… I'm going to go talk with Raven for a little bit, and we'll figure something out later."

"With Raven." Cyborg gave a short nod and moved to stand next to Robin. He looked down at him, his expression stern. "Don't forget, we're a team, Robin. No matter what you are, we will always be a team, and we will figure this out _together_. That's what friends do."

The speech was one he'd heard before, one Robin had _given_ before, but hearing it with the seriousness in Cyborg's voice made the sharp edge of anger dull a bit. He gave a weak half-smile up at his friend and nodded. "I know. Thanks guys, we'll let you know what our decision is, and we'll figure this out _together_ when the sun goes down." He stood up and walked out of the living room, letting his calmed expression fall.

He took a slower pace back to Raven's room, letting his mind wander. What was Raven going to say? Furthermore, how was she going to react to this? Everything seemed precariously balanced right now, and one wrong move could end everything. Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Okay, this was _beyond _bad, this was downright _disastrous_. Robin stood outside her door, staring at the name plate as if it was his own death certificate. With heavy fingers, he punched the code to get in.

Raven was lounging on the bed in nothing more than a towel, paging through a weathered book. Wet locks of hair clung to her pale skin, catching the soft light of a bedside lamp. She turned and looked at him, and Robin felt his stomach fall to the floor. Somewhere inside his chest his heart stirred to violent life as he stared at her. Damnit, every time he wanted to have a serious conversation with her, his carnal instincts went into overdrive. Of course, it didn't help that she'd gotten increasingly comfortable with her nudity around him.

"What?" Raven sat up, holding the edge of the towel to keep herself covered. Her eyes narrowed at him, gauging his expression. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Robin looked away, maybe if he didn't see her half naked he would be able to talk with some strand of intelligence. Nope. The scent of their relationship clung to every corner of the room and infiltrated his senses. Robin took a small step back, feeling his body collide with the door. "Raven, I love you and I'm going to ask this only because I know that if I do not we will never…" Robin glanced at her, and somewhere in the middle of his valiant speech her towel had fallen to the floor. Raven raised an eyebrow and cocked one hip to the side, waiting. Robin swallowed in response. "Please just put some clothes on."

She rolled her eyes and moved toward the closet. "You're like a hormonal teenager around me, I swear."

Robin glared. "It's not my fault."

"Sure." Raven came out of the closet, fully dressed and frowning. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Robin started. "How did you know?"

"You asked me to put clothes on." Raven raised an eyebrow and moved to her pervious spot on the bed, still watching him. "You _never _ask me to put clothes on."

Robin opened his mouth to argue, but she was right. He sighed and joined her on the edge of the bed, staring at the carpet. "I don't know how to start this conversation… but Bruce contacted me and… well, Jinx escaped Arkham." Raven grunted, but made no other noise. Robin however, could smell the metallic scent of her anger and pulled away a few inches before he continued. "Bruce thinks she had some kind of help, but not from Gizmo because he's still safely locked inside Jump Pen."

"Mm." Raven grunted again, her eyes still locked on the carpet.

"Bruce insinuated that it might have been…" His words drifted off and he cast a sideways glance at her. Her lips were pressed tight into a thin line, and her muscles twitched in her forearms. Damnit, how could he put this delicately without offending her? This was worse than expected, which Robin didn't think was feasible. Not only was Raven was upset about Jinx, but she had torn feelings about her sudden change in species, and pointing the finger at their kind was sure to draw more than a few angry remarks. "He thinks it may have been… one of us."

Well, that was the tipping point. Raven's head whipped up and stared at him, Robin moved a few more inches away, out of the blast zone. "One of _us_? As in a… _vampire_." She spit the word like poison and her eyes glowed red for a moment. Robin tried to grab a few more inches of space, but he ended up against the headboard. "Because being what we are isn't enough, let's add accusations and serious crimes to our repertoire. I can't believe he would suggest that!"

"Look." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not happy about it either, but you have to admit that we don't exactly _know _our kind." Raven opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut, still brooding. Robin decided she was calming down enough to continue. "The only person we keep in contact with is Ester, and it's rare we call her. Maybe… maybe we need to see if Ester can introduce us to anyone."

Raven snorted and stood up, glaring at him. "_What_, like a vampire mixer? Everyone bring their favorite blood?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm _serious_, and it might help us find Jinx. Someone might keep in contact with her. You never know."

"Robin, in case you forgot, we aren't exactly liked among _either_ of our species. Human or… _otherwise_." Raven turned away from him and started to pace, her fingers twitching in anxiousness. "This is not good on a multitude of levels." She paused and let loose a breath she had been holding. "What are we going to do?"

"Catch her." Robin stood up and walked to where she stood. He grabbed her shoulders and gently rubbed her upper arms. Raven still refused to look him in the eyes, and she continued to frown. "We'll catch her. That's our job. We might have to make friends with some more of our kind to do so, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. It might be good to see who else is out there. We might find we have more friends than enemies."

Raven sighed in defeat and finally turned to look at him. "Fine. We'll call Ester and see what she thinks."

Robin pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine, Raven. I promise." He tried hard not to choke on those poisonous, lying words.

)O(

Raven stared at the phone, lying on the coffee table. She hated calling Ester for several reasons. First and foremost, it was always near midnight when she called. And even though Raven knew that midnight was like noon on a vampire's schedule, what dregs of human she still had left were telling her it was improper to bother someone in the middle of the night. The other reason was that Raven felt she only called Ester when things went horribly awry, which they always seemed to do around her. She hated calling Ester only because she had no other ideas on how to fix her problems.

"Are you okay?"

Raven jumped at the soft, musical tones behind her, and turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway. She stared at her, waiting for Raven to answer her. Raven thought about her question carefully before answering. Was she _really _okay? Even after everything her and the whole team had been through the past month? Raven found she didn't know the answer to that question. She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"What is bothering you?" Starfire moved a few steps forward and Raven shifted on the sofa to make room for her. Starfire took the invitation and sat next to Raven on the sofa. They sat in silence before Starfire asked again. "Is Jinx bothering you?"

Raven shook her head. "Surprisingly… no. Jinx I can handle." She glanced up into Starfire's enormous green eyes and sighed again. That girl was too damn pretty for her own good. "I can handle problems like Jinx, physical problems that have a definite outcome. I'm just… I'm not sure how to adjust to all of _this_." Raven motioned to herself. "These changes are challenging."

"No one ever said it would be easy." Starfire pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her eyes seemed sad for a moment before she continued. "I had to pretend to be human, you know, and it was not easy. To give up everything that made me the person I am was difficult. There are days when turning into something else is… _hard_. In more ways than one."

"I know." Raven leaned against the sofa cushions and pushed her hair out of her face. She stared up at the ceiling, wishing this could just end. She felt like the world was tumbling around her ears and there was nothing she could do to stop it, except sit there and let it fall. Raven glanced at Starfire, who was watching her intently, waiting for Raven to continue. "Robin thinks we should spend time with more people like… _us._"

"And you do not?"

Raven shrugged and returned her stare to the ceiling. They were getting cobwebs in the corner. "I don't know. The idea has merit, but… I'm just not sure it I'm ready to. I mean, look at us! We're social outcasts no matter where we go. We are neither vampire, nor human, nor demon for that matter. We are just _this_." Raven let her hands fall to the sofa again. "There is nothing we can do to fix it."

Starfire chuckled and Raven turned to look at her, frowning. "None of us belong anywhere, Raven. You of all people, should know that. I am an alien, Robin is emotionally challenged, Cyborg is half-machine, and Beast Boy is… himself. We barely fit in where we do, but it is okay." She smiled at Raven. "Because we are a family together, and that is all that matters."

Raven smiled back because she couldn't stop it. That girl was just too optimistic sometimes, and Raven felt it could be dangerously contagious. "You may be right, Star. Thanks."

"I am your friend, Raven. I am always here to help you out." Starfire barely stifled a yawn, and Raven nudged her shoulder.

"Go to bed, Star. You guys had a long day." Starfire nodded and stood up, moving for the hallway. Raven watched her, still smiling. She really did have the best friends. Maybe Starfire was right, maybe everything was going to be okay. After all, she had adjusted to human life from her life on Azarath with few hiccups, what was another culture? And she still had someone to help her adjust. Robin was her mate, and they would work through this _together_. That was just the motivation she needed. Raven picked up the phone and dialed Ester's number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Well, Raven. It's been a few weeks since I've last heard from you." The smiled could be heard in her voice, and Raven felt a strange connection bubble up inside her. It was almost like she was a friend, but Raven knew better than to trust people she didn't _really_ know. Even if they were her own species. "How have you and Robin been? He informed me of your _particular_ turning…" Well, _that _was a polite way of putting it. Raven had been nearly gutted, and Robin had nearly drained himself dry trying to save her. "I am very sorry that yours and Robin's turnings were so violent. We never intend for things to work out the way they do."

Raven brushed it off, pushing her emotions away. "We're fine."

"Hm." Ester cleared her throat. "And are you still trying to find a _cure_?"

"Still looking." Raven caught the hint of sarcasm. Ester, of course, had no faith in finding a cure. She believed that the whole idea was rather stupid and Raven should quit while she was ahead. But Raven refused, letting go of that one idea meant that she was giving up hope entirely. That she was giving up the sun, pizza, picnics in the park. It meant she was giving up a lot of things. Including giving up on Robin. "I have an issue I need to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

"I am always here for you and Robin. What seems to be the problem?"

"Jinx escaped last night." There was a long, heavy pause on the phone, and Raven could have sworn she heard a gasp. "I… our friend believes that she had help from…" Raven searched for a polite euphemism, but Ester beat her to the punch.

"A vampire?" Ester sighed. "I wouldn't doubt it. Not all of us have the best morals, Jinx is case and point."

"So… what should we do?" Raven ran her hand through her hair and stared out at the city lights across the bay. "We want to catch her for good, but I don't know where to go or who to trust."

Ester chuckled. "You haven't exactly been deep in the scene of your own kind."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "There's a scene?"

"We like to get together and have a society too. That aspect of life isn't exclusive to humans." Ester paused and seemed to be thinking. "You know, I am having a get together with some friends of mine and Christine's tomorrow. We're celebrating a friend's millennium." Raven tried to wrap her head around the time scale Ester was throwing at her, but failed miserably. A millennium? A full one _thousand _years as a vampire? That seemed impossible, and quite frankly Raven thought she might kill Robin before they got that old. "Why don't you two swing by and mingle, it'll be good and you might meet someone who knows something about Jinx."

Raven felt her heart fall into her stomach at the prospect of the party. A vampire mixer. It was like something out of a nightmare, if only Robin was here so she could throw it in his face. "Do I have to bring my own blood?"

Ester laughed. "No. We drink alcohol, like normal people. Besides, I have a few human friends who know about me and my friends, and they'll be there." It was as if she could feel Raven's discomfort through the phone. "They are perfectly trustworthy friends. I promise."

Raven chewed on her lower lip and glanced out the window. "Can I… drink alcohol?"

"I… I'm not sure. I know that traditional vampires can, I am almost positive that Robin can… but you are a mystery." Ester's voice held genuine sympathy, and Raven hated it. She didn't want someone to pity her. That was the last thing on earth she wanted. "It's worth a shot at least."

"I suppose we could come." Raven sighed.

"Good! I'll plan on the two of you showing up. Dinner is a seven and we recommend bringing your own cadaver." Raven's stomach turned suddenly, and she felt whatever contents were in it rise to the surface of her throat. Ester laughed. "I'm kidding! Calm down, Raven, I can feel your sickness through the phone. It's just a little vampire humor." There was a small pause. "Everything will work out fine, Raven."

"I hope so."

"Me too." Ester's smile could be heard again. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Raven hung up and sighed. So, she was going to a vampire mixer. _Great._

"Hey." Raven felt hot breath on her neck and she turned to stare at Robin. How did she not notice him? His fangs were fully extended and eyes dark. The sight made something in her chest leap to life, and the phone fell out of her hand. Robin's hands smoothed down the front of her body, resting on her lower abdomen. "You've been very naughty making me wait like this." He scraped his teeth against her neck, and Raven moaned so loud she thought she would have woken up their friends. "I think you deserve to be punished…" Robin scraped against her neck again, this time drawing blood.

The scent of his arousal mingling with her blood made Raven's mind go haywire. Any snide comment or protest seemed to die on her lips. She moaned again, fidgeting just enough to get his hands closer to her. Robin groaned and pulled away a little. "Damnit, Raven. You're going to make me lose my self control."

"I thought that was the point." Raven panted as his other hand wandered down her body. She turned just enough to look at him again. Her stomach rumbled slightly under his hand. It had been several days since she'd last fed and it was catching up with her now. "I'm hungry."

Robin laughed and nipped at her neck again. "Well, let's fix that. Come to bed first and then we can talk all about your conversation with Ester." His hand finally drifted lower, brushing against her already sensitive center. Raven jumped up and tackled him to the floor with a deafening "thud". He stared up at her, grinning.

"We aren't going to make it to the bedroom, Robin."

)O(

_So… sorry it took so long, and sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will come quicker and be filled with a HUGE plot twist. I'm not sure how edited this is, I'm a terrible proof-reader. Let me know what you think! I really want to know!_


	3. Chapter Two

**Make Me Wanna Die  
**_Chapter Two_

"You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die"  
- _Make Me Wanna Die, _Pretty Reckless

)O(

Raven paced the length of the entry hall and back again. Next to her, Cyborg sat in one of the many useless arm chairs watching her carefully. She felt his eyes on her, watching every step she made through the empty hall. He sighed noisily and shook his head. Raven paused and looked over at him.

"_What_?"

"You're stressing yourself out, Rae." He stared at her, and under the heavy look, Raven's hands began to shake. She fought to hide them in her black trench coat before Cyborg saw, but it was too late. He shook his head again. "Calm down, girl… it's not going to make it any easier."

"I know but…" Raven looked at the large, granite tiles beneath her feet. "This is the first time we've ever really mingled with… _our kind_." She glanced up at Cyborg, who was chuckling quietly. The noise echoed into something much louder in the hall. Raven's eyes narrowed and she glared. "_What_?"

"I'm sorry, but… it's just so funny to see you all stressed out. It's like a teenager going on her first date." Cyborg stood up and ruffled Raven's hair, as a big brother might do to a little sister. Raven just continued to glare at him. "Look, we're all awkward and uncomfortable with who we are. But look at it this way, at least you _have_ a _kind_. There's only one of me in this world, one of Beast Boy, and unless you count Star's psychotic kleptomaniac sister, which I don't by the way, there's only one of her too." He nudged her gently. "I'm a little jealous."

Raven shook her head, fighting the beginnings of a small smile. "While that does nothing to ease my nerves… thanks at least for trying to cheer me up." She looked up into Cyborg's face and he hugged her, much to her chagrin.

"Everything is going to be fine, Rae. You've got Robin there to protect you, and Ester to help you be less… human?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Never thought I'd ever have to say _that_ to _you_."

"Me too." Raven heart the soft, light steps of Robin come racing down the hallway and she looked over at him. He was dressed in a crisp, dark red shirt and a nice pair of black slacks. His hair was loose around his face, and he'd replaced his mask with a pair of black rimmed glasses with clear lenses. It was a trick he'd learned from Clark Kent. Raven blushed at the sight, she'd almost forgotten how handsome he was in civilian clothes.

"Sorry… I couldn't find my dress socks." Robin snorted and shook his head. "Because I use them so often."

Raven smiled softly and stared at the floor, keeping quiet. Why did this suddenly feel so _awkward_? Cyborg nudged her shoulder and she looked up at him. He was grinning like an idiot. Raven rolled her eyes and stepped away from him. "Are you ready to go, Richard?"

He shrugged and offered Raven his arm. "Sure. Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Raven slipped her arm through his, avoiding Cyborg's stare.

He laughed at them and called out. "Don't stay out too late, Kids. Remember your curfew." Raven lifted her free hand and proudly held up her middle finger. The gesture just made Cyborg laugh harder.

Robin looked over at her. "What was that all about?"

"Cyborg said we looked like teenagers on their first date." Raven rolled her eyes and followed Robin into the garage. There was a pause as she looked in the reflection of the T-car to smooth the hair that Cyborg had mussed. Behind her, she saw Robin staring at her and she turned around. "Do we?"

He shrugged. "A little, I guess." His head cocked to the side and he frowned, his eyes following her bare legs down to a pair of high heels. "What are you wearing?"

"Um… well… Star wanted to help dress me… so…" Raven undid the buttons to her coat and opened it up. Robin's face turned a stark shade of white before blossoming into a color that matched his shirt. She was in a dark, low-cut dress with a full skirt that stopped several inches above the knee. "I wasn't exactly sure what to wear to a cocktail party…"

"You asked _Star_ to help you dress…" Robin ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Of all the people with fashion sense… you asked _Star_?"

Raven rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to one side. "Well, I couldn't ask you, otherwise you'd bundle me up in a burqa in case anyone laid their eyes on _your_ woman." Robin opened his mouth to respond, but Raven held out her hand to stop him. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Look let's not fight tonight… we've got a lot on our minds and nerves and tonight is not the night for bickering."

"I agree." Robin stepped up to her. "I'm sorry… and I would never bundle you in a burqa, you know that." Raven cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Robin just shrugged. "I'm just not particular about sharing you… and this…" He ran his hands down her sides, outlining her shape with his hands.

Raven laughed and pushed him away. "You're going to make us late, come on." She walked to the black Mercedes that Robin kept in the event that any of the Titans had to make a civilian appearance. Like tonight. She slid into the vehicle, and buckled herself in, fidgeting with the hem on her dress. Robin sat next to her and started the car. There were a few moments of silence before they pulled into the underground tunnel that lead to the mainland.

"So… I noticed you didn't wear the ring." Robin's lips pressed into a thin line as he maneuvered the car onto Bayview Boulevard. Raven rolled her eyes and stared at Titan tower, looking sleepy in the darkness. A few lights were on, but it was otherwise quiet. She glanced back at Robin, who was boring his eyes into her head.

Raven snorted and looked over at him. "We already had that discussion, so I'm choosing not to respond. Shall we choose a different topic?"

"Raven… I…"

"Robin." Her tone made him stop and she let out a low growl. "We have talked about that particular subject. Let it go. And furthermore, we have more important things to do tonight. Like make friends with our kind and see if we can find out who exactly is behind Jinx's release." She let loose a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "So, please… can we _not fight_ tonight?"

"Okay… okay, I understand." Robin closed his mouth, and the rest of the ride was covered in silence. They pulled up next to the coffee shop owned by Ester and Christine. Beatrice had left them a week ago to return to her family in Italy. The top floor of the turn-of-the-century building was lit up with artificial light, and Raven felt her stomach drop. Not for the first time that night, she began to seriously question her decision to do this.

"It'll be fine, Rae." Robin leaned over and kissed her temple. "Don't worry."

Raven just forced a small smile and pressed the buzzer. There was a crackle, and Ester's voice came over the speaker. "Well, you two are early! I'm sorry to say that none of the other guests have arrived yet, well… except for my friend, but this _is_ his party." Raven heard a low chuckle in the background and the noise made a shiver run down her spine. There was something uncomfortably familiar about the tone, but she couldn't quite place it. "I imagine they're all going to be fashionably late. Come on up and meet the guest of honor while we have some cocktails. He might even have a few ideas on how to handle your situation."

Raven looked over at Robin. "How did she know it was us?"

"I have no idea… there are times when she just kind of freaks me out." He shook his head and shrugged. Raven sighed and opened the door, stepping inside. There was a small, brightly lit lobby with a few well adapted plants, marble tiled floor, and a gleaming brass elevator. They entered it and pressed the top floor, Raven still fidgeting through the long climb to the top.

"Calm down, Rae." Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's going to be fine… stop worrying."

"You keep telling me that, but I'm not seeing any reason to believe it will be." Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Robin's face was etched with concern, and that made her wince. She didn't need to upset him, and now _she _was the one picking fights. "I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"Stressed. I know." Robin snagged her hand, threading his fingers through hers. He offered her a small, lopsided smile, and the sight soothed Raven's nerves for a moment. "You know, you should listen to Cyborg sometimes. I am here to protect you."

"I…" Raven didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because the doors opened, showing a grinning Ester. She threw open her arms, moving to embrace Raven, but Raven stepped back trying to hold her off. The last thing she needed was to be _hugged_.

"You're here…" Ester stopped moving and talking, and stood there staring at the two of them. She glanced from Raven to Robin and back again, before yanking Raven off the elevator and dragging her into the hallway. She took in deep breaths of the air around Raven, before shoving her nose into Raven's neck. Robin stared at her, reaching for Raven. What the hell was going on?

"What are you doing? Let go of her, Ester! Are you insane?" Robin's fingers wrapped around Raven's wrist, but Ester snapped it out of his hand and shoved Raven behind her, as if protecting her. Robin took a step back, frightened by the sudden burst of suspicion and anger in her stare.

Ester's eyes narrowed at him. "I thought you said you claimed her!"

"I _did_." Robin's face burned red with embarrassment. "What, do you want proof?"

"She doesn't smell claimed!" Ester hissed at him, still blocking Raven's body from his sight.

"She… what?" Robin looked back at Raven, who was still too stunned by the odd display to make any comment. "But… I know I claimed her. Often. This morning even." A blush crawled up Raven's neck and she glared at him. "I'm sorry… but, I did."

Ester turned and looked at Raven, who only nodded in response. She walked up to Robin and smelled the air around him, looking a little dumbfounded. "But you smell claimed… what in the world?" There was a long pause as Ester seemed to ponder the idea in front of her. She placed a finger on her chin, tapping it, trying to figure out the puzzle in front of her. "Your turning was… unusual, and your history is partly to blame for your sensitivity to being a vampire. The make-up of your self is unlike anything usually seen in our society. Raven, I am learning all kinds of things about my kind with you."

"Clearly." Raven raised an eyebrow, her lips turning down into a frown. Of course, she was more weird than previously assumed. She sighed and prayed that this night would not get any stranger, because that was the last thing she needed now.

Ester stepped away from Raven, looking apologetically at both of them. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did… it's a bit of an instinct to try and protect young, unclaimed women…"

Raven cocked her head to the side, looking inquisitive. "Why?"

"Well… the younger females smell different. Youthful. Vibrant… how do I put this delicately…" Ester chewed her lower lip, looking for an appropriate euphemism. "Like your pastures are fertile and ready for planting?"

Color crept up Raven's neck again and she glanced over at Robin, who was staring at her like she was some kind of freak. "Are you telling me I smell like I should be able to pop out babies at any point?"

"Well… yes… along with being… _eager to please_, and the younger the vampire the better you smell." Ester cocked her hip to one side and looked over at Robin before turning back to Raven. "Remember when I chased after Robin the first time we met?" Raven nodded, still feeling as if she were in a haze. What was going on? And how did she get caught up in it? "Well… I was attracted to him because of his youthful scent. It smells like… honey and ambrosia. Like he would be virile and willing to keep me satisfied." Robin's face burned red with embarrassment and he could smell the sharp scent of jealousy coming from Raven. "But, it's almost taboo to take such a young turning, which is why we were hesitant on claiming him the moment we met him. It's a catch-twenty-two for us."

"Let's pause here, for a second." Raven finally spoke up and stepped between the two of them. Ester watched Raven shift uncomfortably, face unreadable. That was not reassuring to Raven. "Are you telling me that I smell unclaimed, and therefore, I will smell unclaimed to _everyone_? And this is all because I'm some freak of nature in our kind."

"Unfortunately, yes." Ester shook her head and sighed, holding the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "This is just _terrible_. Raven do you understand the severity of this?"

"Yes… it means any unclaimed male is going to smell me from a mile away. Damnit." Raven took a step away from Ester, rolling her eyes. She threw her hands up in the air, sighing. "This is just ridiculous. I can't go _anywhere_ or do _anything_ without being weirder than humans, demons, and vampires. Isn't there anywhere I fit in?"

Ester looked sympathetic. "I am sorry, Raven… I can't imagine how you must feel."

"Me either." Raven pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to take in the information. So, long story short, Raven was a freak of nature, of metaphysical beings, of the universe. There wasn't anyone like her _anywhere._ Ester grabbed Raven's wrist, and smiled.

"While you are the most unusual member of my kind I've ever met, there is another one who is close in strangeness." Raven raised an eyebrow, as if she wasn't quite sure if Ester was telling her this to just make her feel better or if she really knew someone as strange as she was. "He is here, if you wish to talk to him. He is our guest of honor… he was born a mage and turned into a vampire a thousand years ago by someone of the opposite sex. The way his body reacts is similar to yours. He, in fact, smells as if he has been claimed but has never taken a mate."

Raven raised an eyebrow. This was supposed to make her feel better? Robin nudged her shoulder, offering a small, sympathetic smile. She tried not to glare at him. He was going to drive her insane, and with any luck she would kill him by the end of the night. "_Fine._ While I would much rather go home and pretend this never happened, I will go rub elbows with a millennia old-vampire who has a similar make-up to me." Raven pushed past Ester to her door. "Just tell me when the day is over."

Ester blinked and turned to Robin. "Is she always like this?"

Robin snorted. "I value my life far too much to give you an honest answer."

"Ah. That explains a lot." Ester opened the door and led Raven and Robin inside. Raven, even in her state of distress, still appreciated the beauty of the apartment. It was filled with antiques and modern art, exposed brick walls and plush, luxurious furniture, all coming together in an odd but definitive way. It seemed to encompass who Ester was, all wrapped up in several layers of time and history. Raven found herself smiling, in spite of the situation.

"Make yourself at home, he's in the living room." Ester took her coat and hung it up. She cleared her throat and called out. "I've got some guests here, one of them is half demon with a violent turning and she has some questions for you."

"Half demon?"

Raven paused at the sound of the silky, old-word tones. It moved over her body smoothly, like warm water and she found herself shivering. Robin raised his eye brow in confusion and nudged her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I've got a strange feeling…" Raven shook her head and started for the living room, ignoring Robin's concerned stare. "It's nothing. Just a weird feeling…" She turned the corner and stepped into the living room, knees nearly giving out at the sight, and she had to hold onto Robin for support. She expected some decrepit old man with paper-thin skin, red rimmed eyes, and gnarled hands. What she didn't expect was the smooth, young face of someone who couldn't have been much older than her, clear blue eyes, and hair the color of pure silver. Raven took a few, awkward steps toward him, feeling like a newly born calf. "Rorek?"

The man jerked in surprise and stood up, staring at her. His gaze fluttered over her suspiciously, as if sizing her up. His hands clenched and unclenched next to him. "How do you know my name?"

"I…" Raven's face filled with the red color of shame and she turned away. "It's kind of a long story…" She glanced at him from beneath her dark lashes. Next to her she could feel Robin's confused stare watching her, trying to figure out what was going on. He kept unusually silent, despite the strange display. "I have your book."

There was a long pause before anyone moved, somewhere in the distance Ester was humming in the kitchen, shuffling around cupboards. Finally, Rorek seemed to understand. "Ah… I see. You have Malchior's book then?" Rorek blinked at her, before crossing the room to her. He placed a few fingers under her chin and pulled her eyes up toward him. Raven felt the blush cross her face before she had a chance to stop it. Next to her she felt the stark heat of anger and jealousy from Robin. He shifted, as if he was unsure as to whether or not he should intervene. "I am truly sorry for whatever pain he caused you. Malchior was my burden for some time until he was stolen from me. It was my own neglect that caused him to be available for someone to misunderstand."

Raven stepped back, pulling away from him. Robin heaved a sigh of relief, but his muscles didn't lose their tenseness, he was still waiting for a fight. Raven shook her head, clearing the haze he caused. "Pain fades and wounds heal. I'll be fine, and that's not why I'm here anyway."

"Clearly." Rorek glanced down her body again, before giving her a sad, forlorn smile and moved to sit back on the sofa. Raven and Robin joined him. "Half demon? Half human?"

"And all abomination." Raven shook her head and sighed. She looked up into Rorek's face, feeling a bit like she was falling down the rabbit hole of her past. Of all the people in the world it could have been, _Rorek _was the one person Fate chose for her. What a cosmic joke. "Ester told me you had a rather violent turning as well?"

"Ah…" Rorek rubbed the bridge of his nose in thoughtfulness. He glanced down into his martini before looking at Raven. "Yes… but my turning was not without justification." He gave another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded. "My magical exploits did not end with Malchior, nor did my dealings with him end. Some weeks later I encountered his lover… to put it politely, she was not exactly _happy_ with what I had done to her lover and in the battle for Malchior's book she cursed me with what I am now."

"Oh… I am sorry."

Rorek shrugged. "I have had many years to adapt to what I am, and after some time you grow rather fond of your own strangeness." He offered her another smile and put his drink down. "What is it you wish to ask me?"

"I…" Raven had a million questions running through her mind, and unfortunately none of them had anything to do with being a vampire. She was curious as to what had happened between him and Malchior, as to what he did after he had trapped Malchior in his book, and a plethora of other things. But none of them applied to what she _needed_ to know.

"Your genetic make-up… do you know anything about it?" Robin finally found a voice in the conversation, and Raven sent up a silent thanks to the goddess. Robin saved her from making a fool of herself. "Ester mentioned that your make-up is similar to Raven's, and we are curious as to whether or not you know anything."

"Mmm… very little. Everybody's turning is different. Some are normal, some are ritualistic, some are bouts of violent passion, and then there are ones like ours… strange circumstances where we had little or no choice. If you follow the rules, a vampire will turn out exactly as vampires are supposed to be. But if you do not…" Rorek shook his head, silver locks sliding across his face. "Then there is no telling what kind of mutation you will end up with."

"And that is why you… smell claimed?" Raven felt color cover her face and she stared into her lap. "I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me."

Rorek chuckled, and the noise made her look up. He nodded. "You are right. It is exactly why I smell claimed and you do not. Why your lover can go out into the sun and we cannot. And why he can eat human foods and we cannot." He touched her hand and Raven felt color rise into her face. "You and I are very similar… but Ester did inform me of your severe reaction to sunlight."

Raven swallowed the pain that rose into her throat and she looked over at Robin. He shook his head frowning, it was a silent gesture telling her not to worry, that being upset was not going to fix anything. Raven nodded and turned back to Rorek. "I cannot tolerate any sun at all either in the early morning or evening. My skin reacts violently."

"Have you ever heard of a cure?" Robin's voice cut through the sadness and Rorek's interest seemed to pique. Robin cleared his throat and continued. "Raven and I have been trying to research a cure for being a vampire."  
Rorek laughed, and the sound reminded Raven of broken bells. "I have heard many cures, everything from eating silver nitrate, to gypsy remedies… but I will tell you that the reaction cannot be undone. You would have to tear your DNA apart and reassemble everything inside simply to change who you are into what you were."

Robin's eyes closed as if he'd been hit. Raven could feel the pain rip through him and the feeling of desperation seeped into her own body. This news was devastating to him, after all the work they had done to stop what they were, a man much older and wiser had told them everything they did was pointless. Robin took a deep breath and stood up, arms shaking again. "I need a moment."  
"Richard…" Raven stood and reached out for him, but he shook his head, holding out his arm to stop her.

"I'll be fine… I just need a moment." He disappeared into the outside hallway. Raven watched him go, chewing on her lip. While she was not happy with her situation, she had adapted and eventually would grow to enjoy it. Robin, who had all the freedom of a human, had not adapted nor was he happy. He had a hundred more opportunities than Raven, and yet _he_ was upset. Raven shook her head and hissed out an angry breath.

"Do not be angry at him… it's not his fault."

"I'm angry _with_ him, there's a difference." Raven turned back to Rorek and sighed. "I am sorry that this is such a jumbled mess. I just wanted to ask you a few questions and I've gone and upset him, and I'm sure you as well."

Rorek laughed again. "I am a millennium old, there is little that can upset me."

Raven felt color rise into her face and she looked away. There was a moment of silence between them, and Ester's voice could be heard speaking to someone on the telephone. It sounded like she was arguing over a shipment to the coffee shop. Raven fidgeted with the edge of her skirt before looking up into Rorek's handsome face. "I wish we had more time to talk… I've never met anyone quite like me."

"Well, I planned on taking up residence in Jump City for some time… if you wish to meet me and discuss anything you've had questions on, I will be here." Rorek offered her another smile. "Besides, I did have some questions for you. Ones regarding my book."

Raven felt a small smile pass over her lips. "It's settled then, we'll just have to get together and trade information."

Rorek laughed. "I think that's a fine idea." He heard the ring of the door bell, and Ester went to answer it, still arguing with the shipment manager. Rorek glanced down at Raven as she watched people slowly filter into the large apartment. "You are here to gather information about someone aren't you?"

Raven nodded, still watching people hug and laugh and joke. "A vampire named Jinx."

"Ah… yes…" Rorek's lips turned down into a frown, and Raven glanced at him questioningly. He just shook his head in response. "I guess I'll have to tell you the truth. It appears we are both looking for her. She owes me something that she stole years ago."

Raven blinked. "What was that?"

"My magic…" He held up his hand, as if trying to summon a spell. Nothing happened and he sighed. "She stole the source of my magic, the little chit. And I am bound and determined to get it back."

Raven felt an evil smile peel across her lips. "We have a common goal then."

)O(

_Oh my goodness… after all that time away. Here is the second chapter! I am SO SORRY it took so long to get out to you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
